Left Together
by ZoeyinMay
Summary: What happens when the first four run into the other four? Mostly Zoey POV. Maybe ZoeyXFrancis...Maybe ZoeyXEllis? Rated M for later Chapters.
1. The calm before the Storm

First Story, go easy on me! ^_^

*The story begins in a safe room; an old barn, that was patched up to keep the unwanted out.*

Zoey stared down at her converse. She loved these old shoes; bright green was her favorite color. Now they were a mucky green-brown. The lack of cleaning was beginning to get on her nerves. Francis was only a couple feet away, looking over maps on the walls of the safe house. His large frame dominated the small room.

"We should head toward New Orleans" He grumbled. Francis had a very low intimidating voice. She was overwhelmed by him at first, but he lost his scariness over the last couple of months. He took a long drag of his cigarette, his hardened glance lying on another team member who blew him off.

"You don't know your way around, Francis. I'm not listening to you anymore. We're heading north from here." Said Louis; a young black businessman for California.

"Look Louis, We're heading this way, whether you want to our not. I've seen Francis' maps. His navigation has kept us out of the hordes so far. So I'm keeping with him. Good luck convincing Bill." Zoey said with annoyance thick in her voice.

Francis nodded back to Zoey in a silence thanks. It was true, Francis has drug them out of horrible situations. She gave him her trust easily. She leaned up against a wall, working on a rather nasty cut on her arm. She was thankful it was her arm, and not her legs. They were much more important. More bullets doesn't always mean your safe. Your ability to run does.

Bill sat in a chair, off in the corner smoking his last cigar. He was a veteran, and a damn good solider. He killed more Zombies than all the other three put together.

"We're going to New Orleans, and we're leaving tomorrow morning. Early." Bill got up and fished through the over picked refrigerator. Zoey walked over and handed Bill an orange pop she hadn't opened yet. She knew it was his favorite.

"Here Bill, I found this on the bottom shelf. I thought you should have this. You look worn out."

"Thanks Zoe." Bill opened the can with an automobile **Clink**. He started sucking it down like it was the last thing he would ever consume.

* * *

Later that night when most everyone was asleep, the light from the street lit up the safe house door. It was a bit eerie, casting a shadow near the entrance. Bill and Louis were asleep on the mattress somewhere in the corner. Zoey sat on the floor, leaning up against a wall. She had wrapped herself up in a blanket, her head covered by her hoodie. She couldn't stop shivering. They hadn't run into a safe house with heat or running water in about a month.

"Things will get better Zoe. Just you wait." Francis was staring out the barred window, stabbing any zombie- or human that got too close.

They've had one too many desperate people convince them their immune, and turn out to be very much zombied. They always turned into one of the worse kind. Zoey stared at Francis while she sat there shivering. He was well built, but then they all were. He was always bigger than the other men. Not only more muscular, but taller as well. He's at least a foot taller than her, and his biceps were the size of her legs.

"I know Francis, I'm just... *Shrug* ...tired I suppose." Zoey started to bite her nails. It was a horrible habit she had since she was little, and it wasn't about to go away now.

"You shouldn't bite your nails. You might get an infection." Francis growled.

"You shouldn't smoke. You're damaging your lungs, making it harder for you to keep up." She shot right back with a smile. Francis replied was much softer. "Yea, you got me there. But it's the only way for me to relieve stress."

Zoey waved Francis to come over. He was a protective man, and he always did what he could to keep her from being killed. She tried to return the favor by being a good female companion. As long as it didn't mean overstepping her morals.

Francis sighed. "You don't have to cuddle me like a child, Zoe." Zoey smiled. She knew he wants to, but he might feel less masculine if he went so quickly over to her.

"It's not for you, it's for me. I'm cold, and I'm afraid." She half lied.

"Alright. But just because it's you. Don't expect me to do this for Bill, his beard might come off and attack my face." Francis joked. He set his large blade down on the table, took a paper towel and wiped his chest off. He had blood, and what looked like brain matter on him. But by the time he made it over to Zoey, he was pretty well cleaned up. He slowly sat to Zoey's left, leaning against the stall wall.

Zoey was quick to cuddle next to Francis. He was a like a damn furnace. Francis coughed uncomfortably, but Zoey knew he like the female companionship. She laid her head on his shoulder and started asking him questions.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Yea, you were a terrible shot." He said with a suppressed laugh.

"Uh, yea. That's right...I shot you. Well I shot at you. Either way, sorry. You scared me so bad. I was sure I was gonna die when I saw you. I still thought I was gonna die after a few days of following you."

Francis laughed. His hearty laugh vibrated throughout his body. Zoey snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Promise me you will stay with me. You don't have to protect me... but just stay with me. I want you safe more than anyone. Sometimes even more than me. You've sacrificed a lot for us... You could have killed me..." Zoey picked up Francis' right scarred hand. "You should have killed me. You had no idea if I was turning or not."

Francis didn't say anything for a while after that. He then took his hand from her and put it behind her back.

"I promise." Is all he said. Leaning down some, he kissed the top of her head.

"Get some sleep Zoey, you'll need it. Bill is gonna want to run through the next city. I don't blame him."

And with that Francis held her until he heard her even breathing.


	2. On the Move

Zoey woke up with a jerk. Francis had his arm around her protectively; his head leaned back over the short concert wall they were leaning up against the night before. She began to untangle herself from the blanket and his grip, but found he had handful of her hair.

"Francis..." She started to giggle in her awkward position.

"Francis!" She said it a bit louder this time, taking her free hand and shaking his leg.

"Eh...I don't- not right now." He mumbled.

Zoey sighed. Glancing out the barred window she saw it was still dark, but the sky had gotten a bit lighter. She figured it was about 4:30am.

She snuggled back close to Francis. He lightened his grip, unconsciously reassured she wasn't leaving. She began to sing a lullaby. It was her favorite and she always sung it before he woke up, when they do have their cuddle sessions. He seemed to like it.

_When the Wind Blows, Sky's a-moving_

_When the Sky Cries, the land's a-moving_

_When the Land moves, the people are a-moving_

_And lives will go-o-o-o on-n-n-n.  
_

She felt Francis move to sit up. She must of woke him up, but he didn't say anything for a long while.

"I won't let you out of my sight. I hope you know that." He said finally.

"I know. It's nice to have this with you Francis. Louis is just... I don't know. It's comforting to have a tough shoulder to cry on." Zoey smiled.

She felt Francis harden at the business man's name. He despised Louis. Francis almost killed him when they ran into him and Bill. After strenuous negotiating, they decided to team up and become a strong team of four.

"He touches you, and he'll have wished a tank got him." Francis growled. Zoey only giggled.

"Ever since we became close, he hasn't even dared to look at me alone. So don't worry, kay?" Francis softened once more.

Francis began to get up, running his hands over his short, shaven hair. Zoey followed, fixing her hair back into a ponytail. Her hair had gotten really long, since getting a hair cut wasn't a luxury she herself could have.

"Should we get the other two up?" Zoey said quietly. Francis shrugged his massive shoulders once. She figured she'd wake up Bill at least. He was the one that wanted to leave early.

She took light steps to the huge mattress, leaning down to pick the right face of the two. She carefully leaned over to check one face, when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"I'm already up, doll. Thanks anyway." Bill's gruff voice made her jump in the silence.

"Oh. Okay." Zoey stood up, and turned on her heel.

Francis ripped the map off the wall and began to make marks under the dying light hanging overhead. Bill quietly gave instruction and advice as to where the next safe room would logically be.

Zoey found her beloved iPod, and found a good fast paced techno song. She never like techno before, but it gets her blood pumping before she runs through a group of man eating people.

She found a belt on the floor, tinkered with it until it became the perfect thing to hold pill's and a pipe bomb. She tightened it around her right thigh. She then found her utility belt she prided off a construction worker weeks ago.

Tying it around her waist, she put her med pack, and her two pistols.

She noticed Bill was already ready, with his Molotov and pills. Francis picked up his huge belt that had a defibrillator unit, med pack, ax, and his shotgun was slung over his shoulder.

Noticing his 'baby' she looked for her own shotgun. She loved that gun. It saved her life more times than she could remember. It was a beautiful silver, with custom pink around the butt of the gun. She was so proud she found a it. What are the odds?

Finding it against a wall, she slung it over her shoulder, securing it in place. She pulled it out in a test run to make sure it wasn't caught in her jacket.

_'Smooth in, smooth out'_, she thought to herself.

"Are you ready, Zoe?" Francis asked.

"Yup, sure are Francis" She gave him a big smile for courage. He seemed to take it all in.

"Good" He said in a booming voice. That woke Louis up

"W-What??" He shouted out.

"Get up! We're leaving in a few minutes." Francis' face turned hard once again. After kicking the mattress, he yanked the off Louis.

"A`right man!" he shouted back angrily.

* * *

Francis bolted out the door first, shooting a boomer in the gut. The skin began ripping apart from the shock of the shotgun blast. Green muck shot everywhere, landing on some unnoticed zombies nearby. They frantically began to scratch at each other and themselves, desperate to get into the stench.

The ones that missed the blast let out an errie screech. Zoey lifted her pistols and carefully aimed at their heads, making her target easily every time. As long as she kept her mind focused, she always made her head shot.

She suddenly got yanked back so hard she lost her breath. She knew what happened even before she regained her sight. Being dragged across the pavement at about 15mph was enough to knock her unconscious, but she fought against it and screamed as loud as she could. Mostly to get the attention of her teammates, but the zombies seemed to be afraid of her screams. It might be what's left of their human mind, or the reminder of what a witch is, she didn't know.

She heard an AK ring out over the zombie noise. That was Bill she thought. Then a single loud shot, the force pullingher went slack. That was Louis. She carefully made a mentalnote of any broken or injured limbs. Nothing. She sighed inrelief. A broken bone now would be fatal, and not just forher. They wouldn't leave her so they would have to stay behind or try to carry her. There would be no way theywould all survive.

She kept shooting zombies that dared to come close to her. She pointed her pistol at them, making sure they were zombies before pulling the trigger. Brain matter splattered across her vision. Normally that would have made her sick before, but now it was conformation the assailant was dead. Stupid bastards can't hurt her if they have no head... yet.

Francis came over; ripping what was left of the tongue from around her shoulders. He kept his hard face, but she knew how he felt. She got that same feeling whenever a tank threw him, or a Charger got it's target.

"Come on Zoe, we need to keep moving." He grabbed her hand and yanked her up.


	3. Endless Sleep

***YAY new Chapter! It took me forever to get this just right. So I just decided to post it before I change it too much, and make it really crappy. *** 

Zoey stood ground as a Tank flung a car in the survivor's direction. It was a wild throw, missing the target by quite a bit. But it was still enough to surprise any other person who wasn't prepared, that would most definitely result in a fatal mistake. Luckily, they were prepared. Without faltering, Zoey slowly pulled out her shotgun. Making a small prayer, she pointed the gun towards the giant's torso. A couple good shots from her and Francis should kill the tank before he gets a hold of anybody. Bill and Louis hung back, covering them in case their plan failed. She put the gun in the crook of her arm, knowing that the aim wasn't as important with such a large target. She looked into its ugly distorted face and wondered if it was once a father with loving children.

She took her shot, and emptied all ten slugs into the monster's chest before retreating. It was now Francis' job to get its attention away from her so she could reload, and then she would return the favor until the bastard was dead. Luckily that wasn't needed. She felt the earth shake as the tank hit the ground hard. Stopping to catch her breath, she slowly turned to make sure everyone was okay. She let out a long sigh when she saw Francis coming toward her.

"Nice job Zoe." Francis had a huge silly grin on his face.

"Yea, I know. I'm amazing." She joked. She put her shotgun away, and wiped sweat from her brow.

"How are Bill and Louis?" She asked worriedly, it might have gotten a hold of one of them.

"Fine. Louis almost pissed himself again." Francis laughed his deep laugh.

Sobering up quickly, he added "We should get going though. I don't know what kind of zombie that Tank may have attracted."

Zoey watched him walk away, towards a close by shed with extra ammo. She stood up, and headed towards the other two teammates. She always was worried about Bill, he was pretty old to be running around the streets. Veteran or not.

"How are we doing Bill?" She always put 'we' in place of

'Him' so he wouldn't get defensive. He didn't want people thinking he was some old man. Even though he obviously was.

"Eh. Alright. I didn't get hit. Louis almost did. The Tank didn't see you or something and just went right for him."

"`Cause that damn thing hates Black people! That's why!"

Louis threw down a rock that was in his hand earlier.

Zoey started laughing and Francis rolled his eyes.

"No, it fucking hates stupid people! Maybe if your ass wasn't in the damn way it wouldn't be a fucking problem." Bill shot right back at him.

"Let's get going." Zoey said, trying to ease the tension.

She started jogging in front of the group to scan the area. She had better sight than any of the others. Getting down on one knee, she aimed her pistols in front of her, and sat quietly. If there were any 'special' Zombies, they would make themselves known now.

A loud, ear piercing screech rang out in the early morning.

"Hunter!" Zoey jumped back, pulling out her shotgun, looking around for any sign of the jumpy bastard.

At the very last second she saw the hooded zombie. On pure instinct, she elbowed it in the face right before it got it's curled, nasty claws on her.

The hunter was dazed, landing back on its feet. Supporting itself on its heels, the Hunter turned to look at her. Then, it slowly stood up; the Hunter's eyes never leaving hers.

Zoey was suddenly thrown off by the calm exchange of looks. Without realizing it, the barrel of her gun slowly sank toward the ground. It was the first time she had seen a zombie stand like a normal human. It blinked a few times and opened its mouth, showing a very human-like set of white teeth.

"K...Kill....Kill me..." Its voice was a raspy, its eyes dark.

Then its head exploded all over her. She didn't even hear the gun shot. She turned to find Louis standing with the scope to his eye. She was angry at first, but then realized how it must have looked to someone else.

"Thanks Louis, I owe you." She felt it was unnecessary to tell him what happened. She just felt sick to her stomach.

"Naw ya don't. I think we're even." Louis just simply smiled back. Putting his sniper rifle back where he had it, he nodded for her to continue.

"SAFE HOUSE!" Francis' voice boomed over all the zombies.

Zoey was trying to get Bill up from a charger attack. He was expertly hitting zombies that were coming from behind her.

Bill was only missing her leg by a foot at the most, but Zoey had the utmost confidence in her teammates. She turned to see if everyone was up and running to the safe house. Francis was already there, shooting at any zombies that were getting to close.

Suddenly screams rang out over everything. It was a heart wrenching and an ear splitting sound. Zoey already knew what happened; a Spitter had finally hit its target. And knowing that Francis was in the safe house, his shots still ringing out, she knew he was okay. And she had Bill in her arms, so... Cold sweat came over her as she turned to see what was now, a skinless Louis.

She screamed in shock and horror.

She stood frozen watching his melting skin, and his draining eyeballs. His hand reached out towards her, the bones in his fingers beginning to show. She felt the world go black.

"No! Oh God Louis, NO!" She bolted forward but was picked up off her feet by Francis. Her and the last remaining men took a run for the safe room, slamming the door behind them.

All Zoey could do was scream.

* * *

Zoey sat on the hard wooden floor. She couldn't cry anymore. She had cried enough to last a lifetime. She had lots of people die around her, but it was never like that. She had just spoken to the poor man.

A single tear escaped her, leaving a clean trace down her muddy cheek. Sitting up, she put her hand to the cold floor.

She thought about his daughter, of whom he spoke so much about. His eyes would light up every time you asked him about her. He may have hated his ex-wife, but he always said his daughter was the most beautiful girl on the planet earth.

She passed on not much after their neighbors began to turn. It was before the plague was fully realized. His daughter didn't turn completely Zombie though. And he kept saying how grateful he was that didn't happen to her. Sadly, he took her life when she was asleep.

When she first heard this, she was revolted. But he explained she cried every night. She was so scared she would puke up everything she ate. She was slowly dying, and in one of the worse ways possible. He kept saying he couldn't see her suffer anymore. And she was giving small sighs of being infected. It was the only time she ever saw any of her team mates cry. Francis wasn't able to keep in judgment in check. He wanted nothing to do with Louis ever since, afraid he would shoot one of them in the back.

"I- I think I understand." She said to herself. Louis needed to go. There was no life after this for him. He would suffer for the rest of his life. Taking his child's life it a task no parent should undergo.

* * *

Standing up, Zoey began to walk through the small kitchen in the upstairs apartment. She turned the sink on, with the hope that water might actually come out.

"SWOOOOSH" Water hit the bottom of the sink with power. Zoey felt her heart jump out of her throat. She could take a shower now! She was so excited that she turned it off and ran to Bill.

"Bill! We have water! I can take a shower...I can wash my CLOTHES!" She giggled like a small child.

"Heh, yea I guess you can. We'll have to wash our clothes all together though. I can't risk their being a loud washer and dryer on for very long." He took a long drag of what was left of his cigar.

"I'll go find us replacement clothes." Zoey darted off to a nearby bedroom. The apartment they picked wasn't unoccupied. They found a couple that had tried to wait out the infection. Unfortunately they became infected. Francis threw their bodies out the safe house door a few hours ago.

Zoey pulled out three pairs of sweatpants. They were all too big for her, but would fit the other guys pretty well. She fished through and only found two shirts.

"I'm sure Francis won't mind going shirtless." She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to Bill.

She tossed the clothes at his feet.

"Take everything else off and put it near the washer in the other room. I'll take care of it getting washed, kay?

"Alright Zoe."

She then walked around looking for Francis. She found him in another bedroom, sitting at a computer.

"A working Computer?" Shock was thick in her voice.

"Yea, I'm looking to see what the plans are of fixing this huge ass problem. But nobody will come out this far for survivors. So we still have to wait it out. Or walk to New Orleans." Francis continued to scan through the CNN and other news sites.

Zoey placed the clothes on the desk next to him.

"Put your clothes by the washer in the other room. I'm gonna be washing all our clothes. You'll be amazed how much better you will feel."

"Sure. ...Why are there only pants here?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I couldn't find three shirts... Tons of pants though. I gave Bill the other one. You know he has that cough. He can't get sick now."

Francis merely nodded.

"Sure Zoe. Go ahead and get your stuff together. I'll get dressed here in a minute." Francis threw the pants on the bed behind him.

Zoey went into the other room. Carefully peeling her jeans and jacket, she almost lost what little food was in her stomach. Her Pants had dried boomer bile in it.

"Uck" She made a face at the smell.

She put her new clothes on, feeling refreshed. Stretching out her arms, she watched dried dirt flake off her skin. It will be nice to take a shower and be in clean clothes when they set out. Her jacket was getting brittle and her jeans were giving her rashes.

She walked over the washer finding all the guy's clothes piled on top of it. She added her jeans, boy shorts, bra, and several tops she had on to it all. Starting the washer up, she waited to hear zombies rushing the area. But no noise; she thanked God.

Walking around in her over sized sweatpants she began to look for a shower. She wanted her silky hair back badly now.

Finding a very large bathroom, she quickly eyed it for any good bath stuff. She found a basket full of different shower gels, scrubbers, and face washes. She grabbed a Pro-V bottle and a couple soaps. They were all scented "Strawberry".

"This might throw off the Zombies, or with the luck I have, Zombies will love strawberries." She said to herself.

She decided it was worth the risk.

She couldn't wait to smell like a woman again. Zoey turned the water on, getting a perfect warm-hot sprinkle from the shower head.

She shaved, washed her hair, and scrubbed her skin until it was red. Leaping out of the shower, she took a deep breath, smelling nothing but shampoo. She wrapped a towel around herself under her arms. She wrapped her hair up in a towel as well. She looked at herself and felt like a normal person. She admired her new sculpted body in the mirror.

"There is at least one good thing out of all of this."

She smiled. She had muscled thighs, perfect round hips, and a flat stomach. She raised her arms in a 'muscle' form. She saw considerable bulge in her bicep.

"Awesome."

She heard a knock at the door. Not even bothering to get a robe on she told whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Zoe, we've got some odd problems. Well... not sure if it is a problem yet." Francis said by the doorway.

"Can it wait? I'm all prettied up now! I hope it's not a Zombie problem." She sighed.

"Um. Well no. It's a 'survivor' problem."

The last time he said that, they met Louis and Bill.

Zoey jerked her head towards Francis. "Alright. I'll be out in a second. Let me throw my clothes back on."

Francis nodded his head and started to walk back out the door.

"Are you… checking yourself out?" Francis said with a questioning smile.

"Hell yea I am." She flexed again. "I could kick your ass with these guns." She started laughing at herself, feeling silly suddenly.

Before Francis could say something back, she added "Like I said, I'll be out in a second. Play nicely with our new friends." He only grunted before shutting the door.

.


	4. Survivor Problem

**This is kinda rushed. So forgive me! I also switched the POV a couple times. If it's too confusing, I prolly won't end up doing it again***

Zoey shook her head so her hair settled in an attractive way around her face. She smiled. She hoped there would be a woman in the group. She felt weird being the only girl.

Putting some deodorant under her arms, she threw on a black sports bra, black tank top, and sweatpants that she was borrowing. Finding her iPod, she put one bud in her ear, the other dangling. She checked herself once more in the mirror, and walked out towards the living room.

Zoey saw Francis' bare back as he blocked the view of the new arrivals. His arm was extended towards them. At first she thought he was giving them a handshake…but his arm wasn't moving.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She felt a prickly sensation over her arms when she realized that the new survivors were actually in the Safe House. Francis never lets anybody in the safe zone. That gives hope to a bigger group.

"`eh man, we come in peace. We just need a place to stay. That's all." Male. His voice had a southern drawl to it. She walked faster toward them.

"Well as soon as Macho man puts his hand gun away, we can talk peace." Francis said aggressively.

"A`ight man. Nick, put `ur damn gun away. I ain't sleeping in the street again, `cause your a untrustworthy idiot." The southern drawl was oddly trusting. Zoey got close enough to put her hand on Francis' shoulder.

"Can I meet them Francis?"

***************************************************************A few minutes before, Ellis POV**

Ellis was more than overjoyed when he heard music softly coming out of an apartment. Zombies don't listen to music. That's just stupid. He and Nick had walked without sleep for almost a day now. Nick looked exhausted, which was very unusual. He felt about the same though. They were separated from their other two teammates by a Tank a few days ago, but he's hoping they may still be out there. Then, to make it even worse, they couldn't find a suitable safe house for days.

The only time they actually found a place to sleep, it was nothing but a hollowed out house. They had to take turns keeping watch. When a 'Jockey' almost got Nick they decided they had to move on.

Ellis slowly walked up to the door, huge bars covered in blood and bile. "`Ello? Anybody in there?" Ellis said quietly. He wasn't about to surprise these people. That's how you get shot.

He saw what was a large outline of a man walk towards the door. He had a hunting knife about the size of Ellis' forearm. Ellis took a step back. It takes a pretty big bad-ass to kill a zombie with just a knife. "Hey man, uh..." Ellis wasn't sure what to say.

"Can we come in?" Nick said over Ellis. A long silence. "No" the voice finally answered. He didn't sound too happy. Ellis sighed. "Oh. Alright then. I uh… I guess we'll move on."

Ellis began to walk away when the bar on the door was lifted. Nick was heading inside, and Ellis wasn't about to be left out, so he quickly followed. It was a huge pressure off his chest to be out of the elements. Ellis grabbed the man's hand and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Ellis. El for short I guess, but that kinda sounds chick-like. So uh...just Ellis I guess." Ellis rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"I'm Nick." He extended his hand to shake, but pulled his pistol out of his holster with his other hand. Not aiming at anyone, he just kept tense. Francis in one fluid motion grabbed Nick by the neck, sqeezing hard around his neck. Nick didn't move anymore after that.

"`eh man, we come in peace. We just need a place to stay. That's all."

**************************************************************back to present*

Francis didn't respond positively to Zoey's request of seeing them.

"They are dangerous Zoe. I'm not letting them near you until they decide to behave." This only peeked her curiosity. She looked around Francis' shoulder, setting her eyes on two men. One was probably in his early 30's with a white suit. He had a shaven face, and bright intense blue eyes.

…And Francis had his hand around his neck…

This man didn't look afraid though. She looked next to him to find another guy. He looked to be early 20's with his hands in his pockets. He looked very nervous. As soon as he saw her, he suddenly brightened up. "Aw, man! A woman! I miss them around here!" Ellis smiled, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Zoey cocked an eyebrow. The man then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. She giggled at his school boy awkwardness.

She felt like she wanted to trust these guys. At least the cute one. She reached out to Ellis.

"Hi! I'm Zoey. And you are...?" Ellis turned back to her.

"I'm Ellis." His smile returned. He went to grab her hand in a handshake but stopped suddenly.

"Um, if it is okay with you, big man." Francis kept his eyes on Nick.

"I'm watching both of you." He let go of Nick, who then picked up his gun from the floor and put it back in its place.

"I'm Nick" He nodded his head toward Zoey. Zoey finally took Ellis hand in a shake. She put her hands behind her back as she asked him questions.

"So your survivors too? How long have you been out here?"

"Yea…we ain't Zombies, so we're survivors… we met at a rescue center west from here, about.." He rubs his chin as he thinks it over "...two months ago? We lost track of two members to a tank though, so we're still looking for `em."

"Oh. Well I'm sure they're out there looking for you guys too…" She gave him a comforting smile.

"Yea. I'm sure they are." Ellis smiled back the best he could.

"So you've been going from safe house to safe house too? We're heading to New Orleans... what about you?" Ellis considered what she said for a moment.

"We need to head where it's safe, but we still wanna look for our friends... So if we could come too...or maybe follow?" He got a grin out of Zoey with that. She loved to have new people with them.  
She then realized that Francis hadn't left yet. Bill ambushed Nick with 20 questions on the other side of the room.

"Oh! Where are my manners? This here is Francis. He's our guide and our protection." She laughed when Bill yelled out in protest. "And that's Bill."

* * *

Ellis felt so confused. He almost watched his only friend left get squeezed to death by a human tank, and then three seconds later; get greeted by the most lovely looking woman he'd ever seen. He was so excited to meet her that he forgot to try and hide his 'southern simpleness'.

His friends would call him that when they were all joking around. It was mostly when he embarrassed himself in front of a pretty woman. While she asked him questions he couldn't stop himself from checking her out. She had a slim, but muscular body. Her face had plain normal features on their own, but when put all together she had a type of exotic feel to her. Her eyes weren't too big, or too small. She had a small nose that ended in a very slight bulb. She had a light shade of brown in her eyes, and her hair dangled in her face and around her shoulders. It was a dark brown.

He answered a few questions and then was greeted by the monster that tried to kill Nick. He got nervous when he didn't see Nick. Trying not to look frantic he scanned the room, finding him on the opposite end talking to an older man in cameo. 'Bill..' He confirmed in his head. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned back to Zoey.

* * *

"So is this the whole group? Two guys and you?" He shifted nervously from one leg to the other.

"Yup" Zoey smiled. "We've gotten this far with less. It was only a little bit ago we ran into Bill and Lou- um. Another teammate...

"So it was just you and big man?" He asked.

"Yea, it **_was_** just me and her. And it should have stayed that way. Less fucking complicated" Francis said loudly.

Zoey figured it was his way of saying 'I'm right here'. She suppressed a giggle. Male pride is so funny to watch.

"Oh, sorry man. I didn't mean to offend you." Ellis gave distance between him and Zoey. At least he's smart enough to tread lightly around Francis. Francis responded with a sigh. "You guys can find an extra couch and mattress in the living room." Francis put his arm around Zoey's shoulders. Zoey waved to Ellis and gave him friendly smile. She tried to keep her face straight when his whole face turned red. Zoey suddenly felt like a small child being brought away by her father.

"Daaaaad, what is wrong?" She joked. Francis' face got hard.

"Don't say that." Zoey stopped.

"Whats wrong Francis? Do they bother you that much?" She put her hand on his bare arm. He didn't say anything, just looked at the wall. Zoey studied his many tattoos. Some had pictures of women, some outlined scars. They must be new. She remembered he said he was a tattoo artist.

She continued to study his tattoos. She saw a huge wolf across his chest, and what look like someone's name that disappeared under his sweatpants.

"Francis...." He jerked his head towards her. He smiled, but there was still something wrong. Zoey then realized he was afraid. He wasn't ever gonna admit it. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She was almost certain he would interrupt her, tell her to stop, or don't coddle me, but he didn't. They stood like that, in the hallway for a few minutes. He laid his head on top of hers, and took a big sigh.

"Francis, there isn't any reason to worry about these people. They mean well. At least Ellis does. I'm not certain on that 'Nick' guy, but either way you trusted them enough on your original gut instinct to let them into the house."

"Yea. I know. I just didn't like the way they brightened up to you. They'll get a fist in down the throat if they think your something that can get won over. Your not here to make their suffering less." Zoey felt confused.

"Nick almost completely ignored me."

"No, he was asking Bill tons of questions about you. That's why I - uh... "jumped Ellis' shit". Nick was asking where you slept." He coughed, and gripped her with one arm. Zoey started to feel cold.

Normally this would have been something she would have laughed at. Told him to calm down, that she could handle herself. But these are different times. Apocalypses tend to turn people into monsters. After killing hundreds of "people", ruthless men who take what they want when they want aren't so out of the question. She looked up at him suddenly.

"Hey! I think our clothes are done! Won't it be nice to be in something clean?" Zoey gave Francis the biggest most excited smile she could. She hated to see him upset.

"Yea, it will. By the way, since I'm sure all women like to hear this now and again... You smell really nice. I almost feel human being next to you." She smiled at his awkward way of complimenting her. "Thanks." Reaching up she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should try that shower thing out too." She giggled at her own joke; Francis only rolled his eyes.


	5. Getting to Know One Another

Yeah. So I've been neglecting this poor story for so long. I've just hit writer's block I guess. So I'm setting the background for some interesting things that are going to happen. If you find yourself wondering 'why would they do that?' gotta remember Zombie Apocalypse. So they're stressed, stressed people do weird things. kay? lol thanks for reading!

Zoey peeked out the barred door to see the sun going down.

"Maybe...seven?" She guessed. She was hungry, and wasn't about to let these poor souls go without a good cooked meal. She fished through the fridge, finding that it still worked, and with a good amount of food still inside. She began pulling out ingredients to make meatloaf. She almost laughed when she found non-spoiled meat in the freezer. It was amazing they had all the stuff. Humming to herself she didn't even notice Nick walking up.

"Cooking, huh?" he said politely.

"Yup." Zoey tried to seem friendly. But what Francis said earlier still bothered her.

"You making... meatloaf? Sounds good. I'm sure Ellis is going to shit bricks when he sees he's getting a home cooked meal." Nick looked around with a pained look on his face.

"If this is a meal for us included."

Zoey softened up immediately.

"Of course it's for you guys too!" She focused back to her bowl "We're not heartless you know. Just cautious. Can't tell me you guys never were."

"No, your right. We were. ...So uh, that big guy is your boyfriend?"

Zoey laughed. "No. He's just a really reliable friend. He's saved my life so many times. Kept my head afloat in this crazy environment. And I try to help him in return. Like cooked meals, and clean clothes." She turned to look at Nick. "I talk to him, mostly when he says he doesn't want to. I give him back rubs and rub his feet." Laughing, she continued "I think I've said to much."

Nick laughed back. "So does that mean we get uncomfortable talks too?"

"Nope. Not unless we become friends. For now, you get cooked meals. Sorry." She suddenly felt nervous. Nick wasn't saying anything, and he wasn't leaving. She heard a chair be pulled out and a male grunt when he sat in the chair.

"Um. so was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She still hadn't figured him out. And she needed to know before she could relax again. Nick inhaled a deep breath "Yea. Do you guys always let people into your group?"

"No. Most of the time Francis kills them." She said simply.

"Well, that didn't happen. Kinda odd, don't `cha think?"

"No. Ellis was very charming. I think he's the one that convinced Francis to let you in. Your stupid move almost got you killed." Zoey was feeling impatient. But that didn't stop her from continuing her babbling.

"I remember one time a scraggly looking guy tried to bargain with me one night. I was sitting watch and he sneaked close enough to the door so I didn't shoot him from afar." She began molding the meatloaf. "He told me sad stories, about his wife, his children. But the way he was saying it was too fast...hurried. Like he **HAD** to tell me."

_***Plop* **_She drops the mold onto a pan. "Long story short, Francis ended up snapping his head..practically clean off. He shouldn't of grabbed me. He's always been like that, killing people with no problem, no remorse. That's why I need him. I can't." She felt hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging her shoulder blades. "You sound sad. You shouldn't be, there are plenty of us to comfort you... It's been a while since there has been such a beautiful woman like you around." Zoey had a sickly feeling run up her throat.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but um...Could you not?"

"Alright, alright. No need to get jumpy. I'm no monster." He sat back down in the chair, sitting there awkwardly.

"Yeah... well. Nobody can afford to _not_ be jumpy, that's all. I'm just not comfortable around you guys yet..." She trailed off, not entirely sure why she felt she had to defend her reasons for pushing him away.

"You know those talks you have? I bet it's kinda like that. That's why your pushing me away. We could be great friends ya know. You have no idea what companionship can do for your stress level, you'd feel so much better. If you just talk I mean." She laughed at his clumsy way of asking to be his friend.

"What the hell are ya doing, Nick?" Ellis came out from the back room.

"It just took me forever to get Francis to trust us, and you fucking around with his woman?" Ellis seemed frantic. He must of been talking to Francis. Ellis reconized his fake 'awkwardness' to get to Zoey. He tried it on Ro, and she nearly fell for it. Nick wants what he wants, and most of the time, he will get it.

"Don't jump my shit, Ellis!" Nick shouted back defensively. A fist connected to Nicks jaw, sending him back. He caught himself on the counter. Nick picks a lot of fights with Ellis, and most of the time Ellis lets him get away with saying mean shit to him and everyone else, but enough was enough.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ellis?" Nick glared at him under his dark brows.

"I'm sorry... We just... I mean-" He stopped talking, then turned to Zoey.

"I'm sorry girl. I'm not sure if he said anything mean, I didn't mean to start a fight, but- Just watch him."

Ellis' hand still stung where he hit Nick.

Zoey stood there stunned.

"Well... I guess I forgot what the stress level can do to a person... I suppose..."

A long silence settled in between them. Zoey walked up to Ellis, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If you want, put your clothes on the washer. Our clothes are almost done. And you should be able to find some extra clothes in one of the nearby apartments. I'm sure you'd like a nice shower too." Turning around to Nick she continuing "You can too, obviously. Francis is almost done with his shower"

"Hell yea." Ellis grinned wildly. "I'd love a nice shower." Ellis could smell the intoxicating strawberry scent coming off Zoey. Self consciously he sniffed his shoulder. _Yea, a shower would be nice._

Zoey giggled at Ellis' easily redirected mind. The look Nick was giving Ellis, he obviously wasn't distracted so quickly.

Francis came out of the shower, his sweatpants the only thing covering his body. He had shaved his beard back into a goatee.

"What the hell happened?" His glare pointed directly at Ellis, then to Nick. In two strides he was face-to-face with Ellis.

"Sounded like a fight started. That shit WILL NOT be happening here."

"Yeah? And who picked you as the leader? Just because you have one more person than us doesn't mean anything." Nick stood his ground against Francis.

Zoey quickly interfered between him and Nick.

"I won't shed a tear or lose an ounce of sleep if I killed you. I'll break your legs and let the vampires eat you while your still alive if you keep this shit up. Remember that Con-Man." He almost whispered it to him while they stood face to face. Zoey was the only thing between them.

"Lets **not **start a fight. We need to get along." She said quietly.

He straighten his back, rubbing his neck. "I'll be upstairs"

Turning around, he gave Zoey a tired look before walking up the stairs to the main bedroom. Zoey followed him up stairs to talk to him.

Stopping half way she turned and gave Ellis a shy smile.

"Um.. I'd like to talk more when we have the time."

Ellis gave her a quick smile back.

"I hope so girl."

Francis threw himself on the bed, landing on his stomach, the huge king sized bed dominating the room. He heard Zoey walking in, closing the door quietly behind her. "Hey bud. How are you feeling?" She climbed onto the bed by his feet.

"Alright... I guess. I'm glad to see that Ellis will punch out his friend for you." He said with mixed feelings.

Zoey didn't say anything. She climbed up on his back, legs on each side of his hips. She began pushing on his back, her thumbs expertly going to stressed areas.

"Ellis is a good man, Francis. He will help you protect this little 'group' you got going. I'm a good fighter, but lets face it...there is no way I'll be as strong as you or one of the men. And Bill has been getting slower and slower. As long as Zombies don't reach us, we're deadly... but you know how often they do." Francis responded with a growl.

"Alphas don't like to share, Zoe." She giggled at his response. Sometimes its nice to have someone who isn't taking everything as seriously. She continued her kneading, asking him random questions every once in a while.

There was always this weird sexual tension between them, but Francis wasn't gonna start anything... yet. Simply for the sake of survival. If they get involved it will make protecting her and the others more difficult. But he definitely didn't feel like no 'older brother'.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yea, actually I do. I'm so thankful I get my own massage therapist." He joked.

"That'll be thirty dollars." She padded his shoulder, "Come on, this stuff ain't free, ya know." He laughed at her, his face still in the pillows.

"Right, I'll get right on that." He sat up suddenly, flinging Zoey to the other side of the bed. Francis continued laughing.

"How you manage to stay alive so far is amazing. You're like a rag doll." She gasped back at him.

"Pa-LEASE I'm tougher than you think, ya know." To prove her point she lept towards him, flinging them both off the bed laughing.  
********************************************************************************************************************

Ellis stepped out of the shower feeling all squeaky clean.

He put on some deodorant, shaved his face, leaving some sideburns.

He felt jealous that Francis had Zoey. She waited on him hand and foot. He was praying that Zoey was telling the truth about dating him. He shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help it. He missed his group terribly. Ro would know what to say to him right now to make his stomach stop hurting. He felt nervous, and he was sick of it. Before he just killed zombies, that's it. Why is it now so damn confusing?

Rubbing the towel through his hair, he checked his teeth in the mirror. In the last few days, the luxury of even a mirror was scarce. Checking each tooth he sighed in relief when nothing was chipped or cracked. He hit his head hard on the floor when he fell through a second floor. Nick dragged him to cover until he regained consciousness. Ellis felt a sting of guilt from his earlier fight with Nick. _What has gotten over me?_

He heard Bill by the dryer.

"ZOE! OUR CLOTHES ARE DONE!" He heard Bill's smoker cough as he threw his and Nick's clothes into the dryer.

"Hey Man! That has to be hung dry." He walked out in his towel to see Nick snatch the white suit out of his hands.

Ellis didn't even realize Nick had come back from their tumble. Nick stopped halfway in hanging his stuff and glared at him.

"Don't even fucking explain" Nick turned his back and walked away. Bill laughed at their spat.

"You guys are like children." Bill pulled out another cigar and lit it.

Yea, so I just noticed.. They talk pretty loud for being in a safe room, but we just gotta assume that someone is standing guard shooting them, I guess. :]


	6. First Walk

_**This took me no time at all to write, but it's a little sloppy, sorry. And side note: I know Francis isn't ANYTHING like this, but... it's too late to change him now. And I kinda like it this way.**_

  
******.******  
Zoey walked to the laundry room to get her stuff out of the dryer. Grabbing a wad of clothes, she returend to her room. She wanted her clothes to be as clean as possible when they set off, so she only put her boy shorts and bra back on, leaving her sweatpants on the bed. She put her pants and jacket on a hanger on the door handle of her room.

She heard someone walk by, and assuming it was Francis, grabbed his jeans and shirt, darting out the door to catch him. She knew she was still in her underwear, but...

Francis has already seen everything, and not in the sense that many would think. When you're in a 'Zombie Apocalypse', you tend to put privacy aside.

A good example would probably be a close miss a couple weeks back.  
******Months ago when it was just Francis and Zoey******  
A clever Spitter got her on the back. It was only a light spray, but enough to burn through her favorite T-Shirt. Francis dragged her into the safe house, the whole time she was screaming bloody murder. That's when they noticed no Zombies ran inside with them, that they must be afraid of her screaming. He ripped off her shirt and bra, wiping up as much of the Spitter stuff as he could before it burned her anymore. She only has about twenty dime sized scars across her back now. It would have been worse if he didn't do what he did. She doesn't remember too much of it anymore.

Returning from her thoughts, she darted down the hallway only to bump into someone around the corner. Before she could look to see who, two large hands grabbed her shoulders. Ellis put his hands up in reflex.

"Oh. Uh...Sorry Zoe. You scared the shit outta me."

Zoey smiled back and told him not to worry about it. She started to return to what she was doing when she remembered she wasn't dressed properly. Ellis' eyes got as big as dinner plates. He didn't look back up to her face and in that awkward moment, Zoey started laughing.

"Oooo, girl parts." Zoey joked.

Ellis coughed and jerked his hands back.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to stare." He quickly turned around and walked back into the kitchen area.

Zoey laughed. She never got this sort of attention before the outbreak. _Well it may be because you're running around naked. *shrug* Eh.  
_Out of all the horrible things she's gone through, out of all the horrible deaths, it was nice to have a few good things. You learn to pick the small things and blow it up into really great things.

Instead of going back and getting changed, she continued to walk down the hall.

"Francis? I know I just saw you." His clothes were heavy, she was getting tired.  
She reached the end of the hall, opening the door to the main living room.

"Francis..?"

"Yea? ...Oh, you got my clothes, thanks." He picked the stuff out of her hands and started heading up stairs. "Um. Zoe? You shouldn't run around like that. Not with new people in the group." He chided her.

"Why? It's comfy," she twirled around once "and you're around. They'll be good." She joked. When he kept looking at her, she put her hands on her hips.

He then gave her a 'do it now' look and she sighed.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going to throw some pants on. Dinner is about ready, so get everyone to the dinning room down the hall, `kay?"

"Yea, Sure. Thanks."

******.******

Everyone sat around the table munching on their own piece of meatloaf. Nick wasn't about to start another fight, so he sat on the end of the table next to Bill. On the other side of Nick was Francis, Ellis and then Zoey. Ellis was listening to Zoey's iPod, dancing in his chair to the music. Nick was hunched over his plate, eating as fast as he could. Bill and Francis did about the same, the only difference her savior was doing so while glaring.

"Hey... so um... How's the food?" Zoey tried to cut the awkward silence.

"HEY! YOU GOT `URSELF SOME GOOD MUSIC, ZO!" Ellis shouted over the blaring iPod. Zoey only laughed and put her fingers to her mouth in a 'shush' motion.

"Oh, uh sorry ther` guys... I'm lovin` this..." he trailed off as he glanced at the iPod

"Freezepop? Yea, them. They ain't too bad."

"Yea, it's good up-beat music."

"And you got Metallica? AND Nightriders! Holy Shit!" The blaring music could be heard over the ear piece.

Nick was the first to finish, throwing his plate in the sink and grabbing one of the blankets Zoey had left out for people to grab.

"I'm getting the couch, Ellis." Ellis didn't even lookup from his plate. He had a huge bite stuffed into his cheek while singing muffled lyrics nobody could quite understand.

**_***.***Everyone went to bed that night, relaxed and ready for the next day. Francis and Ellis took turns taking guard that night***.***_**

Zoey woke up later than everyone else, already hearing people out in the kitchen. She sat up, stretching. She found her hair tie, and pulled it back into a bun. Putting her bangs behind her ears, she found her sweatpants.

"Someone should probably wake up Zoey. I can if y`all want me to." Zoey could hear Ellis' muffled voice out in the kitchen.

"Like hell. You're not surprising her." She heard her someone walking down the hallway. Opening the door he stopped in the doorway.

"Oh. You're awake already. Come on they already started eating breakfast." Francis said.

He was already dressed, his leather jacket clean from wiping it down. His shirt only had faint stains from their travels. And his belt was full of his stuff. She noticed the ax that hung from the belt in a makeshift holster. It looked like he already cleaned that up as well.

"`Kay. Let me get dressed real quick." He nodded, shutting the door behind him.

"Is she coming?" She smiled to herself at Ellis cute eagerness.

"Yea, get your shit together after you guys are done eating."

Zoey put her two belts on, one for her thigh and the other around her waist. She found another med pack, and she made a Molotov the night before. She felt amazing with clean clothes, and brushed hair. One quick glance at the mirror on the door, and she darted out.

Walking down the hall, she opens the door to the smell of eggs and bacon. "Hey guys. You cooked?"

"Yup! You want some?" Ellis looked over to the stove to see most of it gone. "Oh... sorry Zoey, you want what's left of mine?"

"No, that's okay. I'll eat what's left on the stove." She made her plate, and ate it without even leaving the edge of the counter.

Ellis came over and grabbed the Iron skillet.

"_I'll take this._ I lost my baseball bat yesterday." He strapped the skillet to his belt.

Zoey watched Bill, Nick, and Francis finish picking up things they wanted. Ellis lazily threw his arm over her shoulder. He smelled of really good aftershave. And was maybe a half a foot taller than she. She quickly looked away when she realized she was openly checking him out.

"This will be a cinch girl. You wait and see. We're pretty good out on the field. Ain't we Nick?" Nick didn't answer.

"I'm sorry I made you guys mad at each other..." Zoey said quietly.

"Naw, don't you worry about it. He's always been a stuck up prick." Ellis smiled at himself. "I've always been kinda simple. So we're pretty even with each other."

Zoey smiled back at him. Ellis brought his arm back and walked over to the door.

"You guys ready?" Francis tossed his shotgun over his shoulder. Gripping his Ax, he yanked the bar out from the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zoey replied.

She watched as Nick and Francis took the front line.

Gunshots rang out before she was able to even see any zombies. She assumed her role in this move was to bring up the rear of the group. But it looked like Bill and Ellis had that. She sighed.

"I guess I'll just stay in the middle..." she mumbled to herself.

In the beginning, she would be grateful to be hidden. But after watching her friends die, she wasn't about to be left behind.

Shoving past Francis she crouched down so they could shoot over her. She half expected one of them to yell at her, but no response out of anyone.

A Zombie came rushing out of the bushes, its teeth inhumanly sharp, and greenish drool was running down the face. Zoey quickly shot both kneecaps out on the zombie, it howling before it hit the dirt. She brought the butt of her pistol down on its head, splattering gunk all over the ground.

She kept down, pointing her pistols straight ahead of her. It was bright outside, with a clean warm breeze. She stood her ground, waiting while the other discussed the next route to take. The apartments were already behind them, and both sides of the street were covered with tall buildings.

"We'll head into that store over there, and on the other side is Rosevelt road. That will send us south west, eventually hitting Markies Rd." Francis pointed to a Ma-and-Pa store down the street.

"Let's move then." Zoey stood when no zombies were in sight, and started walking again. It was strange to be in a normally crowded town with no people around. It was eerie. The faint thudding of their boots hitting pavement was all that could be heard for several minutes. When Zoey finally felt calm, a loud gunshot would startle everyone again.

****.****

After several hours, Bill sat down at a table inside an abandoned diner.

"Let's find some supplies before we head out again." Bill started rummaging through a box under the table. Zoey walked toward the counter and dug into the contents of a broken mini fridge. Finding several bottled waters, she began to put them on the counter.

"Good job, we're gonna need these." Nick opened one and began drinking.

Francis sat down and was checking his shotgun. It had been a while since any sort of special infected, and they were all getting nervous. A jammed gun would get someone killed for sure.

Walking from around the counter, Zoey peeked her head out to make sure nothing was coming. Terrible mistake.

She felt a force so hit her so hard; it knocked the breath right out of her. She felt a cracking noise as she hit the far wall. Something grabbed her around her waist and lifted her, holding her in mid air. Confused and in pain, she only hoped someone was going to come for her before she died.

****.****

Ellis couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was waiting for her to notice. Getting caught was the only way he was going to stop peeking at her. As they stood in an abandoned diner, he took this time to clean his gun, wiping some nasty 'who knows' off of it. A hunter had torn up his left arm pretty badly. He was wrapping his arm in bandages when he heard a loud *THUMP*

A thunderous roar rang out over everything. Before he was even able to realize a charger had grabbed someone, Francis was already running after it. The charger had pinned someone to the far end of the building, ramming it into a wooded wall. He saw the flash of Zoey's pink jacket and instantly went cold all over.

Francis brought the ax down on the Charger's back, the wet noise of the ax cutting through the terrified silence that fell in the room.

The charger roared again, but didn't falter as it lifted Zoey up high. Ellis still couldn't move. How is it, the one time he isn't looking at her, this happens? And why can't he move? He kept screaming over and over in his head to move, but his body just wouldn't listen.

The charger never had the opportunity to slam Zoey back onto the ground. Francis threw one more swing into it, killing it when his ax made contact with the top of the giant's head.

A low rumble vibrated the room, the charger let go of Zoey and then fell to its shoulder.

Francis was huddled over the bloodied mass of the charger, taking one more hit to be sure it was dead. Ellis found his strength and fell to Zoey's side, quickly checking for any obvious breaks.

Zoey only saw blurry images, so she closed her eyes quickly. Luckily the only thing that really hurt was her side.

"I'm sure I broke a rib, guys." She felt someone opening her jacket, and lifting her shirt high enough to check her ribs. The pain wasn't too bad considering what most victims of Chargers look like. _Then _m_aybe I'm dying?_

Opening her eyes slowly, the brightness of the scattered sun rays stung her eyes. She heard gunshots ringing out, probably killing the zombies that were attracted to the charger attack.

Finally focused, she saw Ellis standing over her, checking her eyes. She flinched from the contact, her head still sore.

"Sorry, girl. How you feeling... can you hear me?" He continued rubbing his hands around her rib cage. She yelped when he came over some of the left lower ribs.

"Ow, ow, ow. That's it. That stings bad." She reached down to feel her side, but Ellis simply brushed her hands away.

"I need ya to answer these questions. We gotta find out if ya broke, or just bruised `em." She relaxed and answered his questions. They both quickly learned that she broke maybe one rib, and bruised quite a few others. Relieved she wasn't crippled, she let out a large wincing sigh.

"How you doing, Zoe?" Francis leaned over her, lifting her up into a sitting position.

"Alright. Ow, ow... We probably should get going. We've been sitting around too long." Francis continued helping her up until she was standing. He kept his arm around her protectively while she took out her vicodin and swallowed it.

"You're lucky that it was only broken ribs... you may have a concussion too, so we'll be keeping an eye on you until we get to the safe room."

Ignoring Francis, she only prayed she wouldn't be vomiting later, she hated taking pills, but it was better than what most people took. Many survivors they ran into were taking serous drugs. It was understandable, but hopefully avoidable for this group. Francis smoked pot when they were able to get it, but other than that, cigarettes were the worse things in this group.

She was sick of being stuck in the middle of the group, but after her mess up she knew she was stuck there for the rest of the walk. She hated being tucked away in a corner, but it was her fault for getting caught by a charger. After the initial shock of the attack, she now felt embarrassed that it happened at all. She scared Francis and everyone else looked at her like she was a ticking time bomb.

"We're almost there..." Bill said as he reloaded his Assault Rifle. Suddenly a scream rang out over the quite town. It sounded like a Hunter, and quickly everyone was on their toes, listening carefully for the pouncer.

You were lucky if you killed a Hunter before it pounced on someone. It was extremely unlikely, but still possible. Zoey was frantically looking around, hoping she could spot it, but her chance never came.

******.******


	7. Confused

Ellis looked back and forth trying to catch that damn Hunter. It wasn't until he heard the faint "whooshing" sound that he realized it was closer to him than he expected. He dodged back, the animalistic killer barley missing its target. Without hesitation, the Hunter swung around launching itself back towards Ellis. He managed to catch the Zombie, grabbing its wrists and pushing it back until it had no choice but to fall back onto its feet. Ellis heaved his head back, and with all his strength slammed his forehead on top of the zombie's soft skull. Cracking it wide open, its contents spilled all over the ground, covering the front of Ellis' jacket.

"Ugh... Damn man, this shit smells!" Ellis dropped the fleshy heap to the ground, gagging as he took his jacket off. Everyone rushed to him, amazed that the hunter didn't get him. Zoey ran up, running her hands over his face, turning his head in a bossy manner.

"Are you hurt? No scratches? None at all?" She never waited for his answer, just his cooperation to let her check his body. After being thoroughly satisfied that nothing was wrong with him, she glanced back at his face. He had a huge grin, from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Hmm... Maybe I should get attacked `ore often, it's nice to have a pretty girl fret over me." She rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

She began to walk back to Francis when she heard the familiar **whooshing** noise.

Nobody was prepared for the next Hunter that landed on Francis. It was one of the largest Hunter Zoey had ever seen. Knocking Francis onto his back, it dug its nails right into his face. Zoey threw all her energy into a push that knocked the Hunter off Francis, but not out of the game. It jumped again, towards Bill. Without hesitation, he fired one shot into the Hunter's mid leap. The shot went through the chest, the hunter falling to Bill's right, becoming motionless. Everyone assumed it was dead, and while backs were turned it rolled into a sewer hole in the middle of the road.

"Oh my God, Francis… are you conscious?" She was knelt next to him, trying to assess the damage done to him. He only groaned in pain.

"Son of a Bitch, that fucker scratched my eye." His hand went to his left eye. She grabbed his hand and yanked it away.

"You'll dirty it. Stop." She felt so relieved that seemed to be all the damage done. She took out some temporary bandage to cover his head until they got to a safe room to properly disinfect it.

****.****

"Safe house, up ahead. It looks like someone already fixed it up pretty good..." Bill's voice became fainter as he walked into the gas station. Everyone followed behind Bill, cautiously walking around the store. Francis hand his arm over Zoey's shoulders, guiding him around with the massive loss of sight. She found a light, and they all checked their surroundings, making sure it was a suitable environment to stay in for the night.

The tall shelves were pushed up against what was left of the windows. Glass had already been broken, but wooden boards were nailed up in its place. A couple of mattresses were leaning against the far wall, and there was still some food in the fridge.

Nick pulled out a frozen pizza and laid it on the floor.

"Anyone ever have cold pizza?" He put it on a lonely card table to thaw.

When nobody answered, he finished "Your gonna learn now."

While fishing out some drinks and any other food they could find. Zoey watched Bill open an orange soda, and lite his cigarette. She knew this was becoming difficult for him, and only hoped he could hold it together until they hit some kind of rescue.

"It looks like this is gonna have to do for the rest of the night, we'll leave early in the morning..." Francis trailed off as he locked the door into place. Zoey walked around to check for any holes, or dangerous open areas that there might be. She then turned her attention to Francis' wound.

Pulling a stool up in the most lilted corner, she ordered him to sit. He sat, but looked angry that he was being ordered around by a girl half his size.

"Too bad. I don't want any pouting." She said, reading his mind.

He only grunted. He parted his legs, putting a hand on each of his knees, bracing himself. He knew this was going to hurt. She grabbed all the supplies she would need to stich him back up, and stood between his parted legs, tilting his head back so she could get a better look at his cut. Luckily he only had one deep gash. After wiping his forehead with clean paper towel, she saw a clean, straight cut. It started from the top of his forehead, over his eye, and ended on side of his chin. It was a considerably long cut, but not too deep.

He rested his chin to her chest, and closed his eyes. It was an incredibly intimate gesture for him. And it warmed her heart. Pushing his hair back from his forehead, she began to stitch him up.

"Nick, you'll stand guard with me. Bill and Ellis will go sometime in the night." Francis said as she stitched him up. Zoey waited for her name, but it never came.

"Francis, I can watch you know. Why not give someone else a break?"

"No, you're injured. You'll sleep. Your ribs are obviously fine, and you said your headache is gone, so I doubt you had a concussion." He gave her a hard stare, daring her to argue.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled.

It only took about ten stiches, and she was more than grateful that she had a surgeon for an uncle. She felt the tears build up in the back of her eyes at the thought of him. He was her first traveling partner, and she loved her uncle dearly.

"There. All better… I suppose. You have to make sure it stays clean. I don't want to travel until we're sure the cut isn't infected." Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed his good cheek. She felt him stiffen his back in surprise. She tried not to laugh at him exhaling after she pulled away.

"You don't like my kisses?" She asked innocently.

"Um. Well, no, actually. I think I deserve them." He smiled at her. "In fact... Bill! Get your ass over here! I deserve some rightful ass kissing! And you're the one to do it." He burst into a full laugh when Bill retorted with a mouthful of cursing. Bill's point was definitely no.

Standing up, she went over to the mattresses, and began pulling them onto the floor. The other men were digging into the food they found. Nick was nosily slurping up his floppy pizza. Her stomach flipped.

The large king sized mattress was enough to fit three of them, and the others were in no condition to be slept on. Obviously someone had the shit scared out of them the night before. Tossing the old disgusting matrices in the back, she gathered up a couple blankets. Perfectly clean enough to use, she started making a bed for the others to sleep on.

Ellis was finally feeling comfortable again. The hike to the new safe house was enough of a success that nobody died, and nobody shot nobody else. One… and a half counting Zoey, was the injury count. That was pretty impressive with a group this sized. Now, they trusted him and Nick enough to help watch guard.

Since he got the second shift, he started to get ready for bed. Stripping off his nasty jacket, and his surprisingly still clean T-shirt he checked his torso for any major injuries. Finding only a small cut on his chest, he continued to undress. He threw his shirt, jacket, and jeans over a shelf. He still wore his sweatpants from the night before that he kept in his pack. Keeping clean clothes is more important than people give it credit for. Cuts and dirty clothes don't mix. Plus it was getting colder each night. Another pair of pants won't hurt.

Peeking over towards the rest of the group he saw Francis and Nick setting up spots to keep watch from. Bill was smoking a cigar and drinking Orange soda from edge of the room, and Zoey was... getting undressed! Ellis quickly looked away, hoping nobody saw him watching Zoey. She had her back turned to everyone, so he didn't really see anything. No more than what he saw last time in the apartment hallway.

Lingering on the thought, he pictured her again in his mind. Perfect curvy hips, round butt, and her waist was the perfect size to wrap his arms around. Ellis shook himself back into the real world. _'Not now, oh God, not right now.'_

Quickly shifting himself, he turned to find something to eat. Eating some frozen thing from the fridge, he finished it off with a Coke and a Reesse.

****.****

The bed was made, everyone ate, and Francis and Nick were on the other side of the gas station watching the door. Francis' shotgun was poking through a hole he had made in the wood, and looking out the other peephole he made. His head remained wrapped, on eye covered. Nick looked between cracks, while whispering something to Francis every few minutes.

Figuring everything was settled down for the night, Zoey put her clothes up on a shelf. She slept in her boy shorts, and the black tank top. It was comfortable enough. And this was the only time in the whole day she wasn't scared shit-less, and uncomfortable with all the guns and heavy clothes. She headed over to the bed.

She watched Ellis walk over to them shyly, asking Bill who was gonna sleep where.

"YOUR ass goes there, MY ass there, and I'm guessing HER ass there." Bill said grumpily, jabbing his finger at the large mattress on the floor.

"Oh, okay, `cause I just wanna be sure ya`ll are okay with me sleeping here. Last `ime ya guys had me-"

"I don't give a shit, Boy. I just want to be able to sleep." Bill sat on the edge, taking off his boots.

"...Okay, cool." Ellis looked back at Zoey with a confused look. Feeling bubbly, she smiled back.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sleepy. I'll take the edge. If you don't mind cuddling next to Bill." She lifted an eyebrow suggestively, tying to lighten the mood.

"I've never cuddled in my life, Zoey. I have sex. I sleep. Sorry Ellis, I ain't in the mood." Bill said with spooky realism.

"...What?" Ellis looked back to Zoey, who only laughed.

"He's kidding, Ellis! You're so cute sometimes." She continued smiling when he didn't answer. Giving him the 'go ahead' nod towards the bed, she waited until he was lying down, before she sat on the other edge. Bill was already snoring from the other side, and Ellis was fluffing up a pillow when Zoey finally got comfortable enough to close her eyes. Too bad all she could think about was a half-naked mechanic laying only a couple inches away from her. She could see him perfectly in her mind's eye. He had broad smooth shoulders and faint scars on his biceps. He had a fit body, overall. He had a lean, athletes body slightly tanned from the walks and a light stubble on his face. His eyes were bright and stunning. She heard a shot ring out in the silence, bringing her attention to Francis.

He on the other hand, Francis was all muscle. His hair was cut short to his head, his eyes a creamy brown color. He had strong features. His square jaw and his eyes were always set. In general she just felt very safe with him.

She suddenly felt the weight of an upper body over hers, and even before she had time to think, she yelped in surprise. Though the yelp was tiny, it alarmed Ellis enough for him to freeze.

"I was just settin` my drink down... I didn't mean to scare ya." He was staring down at her, his eyes alive with some emotion she couldn't name. Feeling excited suddenly, she looked away. She then realized that she was admiring him so intently she didn't even notice his drink he had with him.

"Oh. I-Its okay. Sorry. I've just been so jumpy lately." she stammered. Ellis smiled and rolled back over to his back.

"Naw, it's okay. I know what you mean about bein` jumpy." For several seconds silenced defend the room. Francis and Nick were too far away to hear them talking, and Bill was out cold. He slept the hardest out of anyone she ever met.

"Ellis...you awake?" She whispered after a few more minutes of silence. She couldn't sleep with him that close to her, so she might as well have him occupy her.

"Yup."

"Tell me more about yourself. We never got that talk I wanted yesterday."

"Hm... Well I'm a mechanic, as you already know... I live down the road from my mama. Love her to death, ya see."

"I just moved out from my home... I miss my mother." The last part she almost whispered. But he still heard. Not wanting to linger on the sad subject, Ellis continued.

"My best friend Keith, we'd all go fishin `n shit. It was a load of fun. Bobby, Leo, and Mary-Sue had way more fun then we `ought to have sometimes."

He sighed really big, the indent in the mattress pulling her towards him. She kept herself from falling towards him, but it was difficult not to just let go. She felt her cheeks get warm at the thought.

"My buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shooting crows but the police were too busy tear gassing him to ask what he was doing up there. He screamed for an entire YEAR every single time he opened his eyes. Oh, man. At first it was funny, then it just got sad, but then it got funny again. Oh, man." He chuckled to himself, his rich voice making it hard not to roll over and face him. But she kept her back to him as he lay on his back, his hands behind his head.

"Your life sounds way fun. I was just going to college, worked at a used video and DVD shop down the street. It was boring, but I got paid."

"Well, that's good. A job to pay for your schoolin` right?"

"Yea, it was decent pay… Mostly we just watched scary movies in the back." Suddenly not wanting to keep up with a conversation she ended it. "Well, we can talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Ellis."

She heard him grunt "Yea, goodnight girl."

She still felt like she couldn't sleep. Seconds turned to minutes turned to almost an hour of her just laying there staring at a dark "Open" sign on the far wall.

She finally figured she wasn't ever going to sleep. _'I haven't had insomnia for years... why now?'_ Listening to Ellis snore quietly wasn't helping either. She tried counting his soft intakes of breath.

Slowly she finally began falling asleep. Before she knew it, she was in a light snooze.

What must have been a couple of hours went by. She felt toasty warm... enfolded in warmth... Her eyes opened drowsily, seeking the source of that warmth. Abruptly her body stiffened. A bare masculine arm encircled her waist; a long-fingered male hand lay against her rib cage, just inches from her right breast.

A stubble chin rested against the top of her head, his steady breathing rustling her hair. _What was going on?_

She noticed that her back was against a naked male chest, her bottom cuddled into to the saddle of strong male hips. And through his loose sweatpants she could feel his reaction to her closeness. She froze. She expected him to say something but instead he let out a long sigh. Oh crap, this isn't good. Feeling embarrassed for him, she shook his arm that was around her.

"Ellis… Ellis? Wake up…"

He snored loudly behind her and she felt silly.

She began to pull away when she heard him start.

"…What is going on?" After a short time, he sat up quickly.

"It's okay Ellis, your snoring was waking me up." She tried to cover the accident with something less trivial.

"I was hoping I wouldn` wake none of ya`ll up with my snoring."

A long silenced set in before Ellis spoke again.

"Can I... Um, Can I kiss you?" The question through her into shock.

"What?" She turned around to face him, and he had all his emotion in his eyes.

Leaning forward slightly, he bent his head down to hers.

She held her breath until his lips finally came into contact with hers. There was passion, much passion, but it was as if he had put the brakes down hard on his libido for some reason. Zoey could only figure was because of Bill being right next to them. Even with the brakes on, his kiss was enough to make her blood pound in her ears. She suddenly thought of Francis. Jerking back, she gave him a chiding look.

"I never said yes, mister." She didn't laugh at her own teasing, she felt weird that she just kissed a stranger.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He smiled, and then proceeded to lie back down.

Zoey turned back away from him, but felt sick to her stomach. In a sense, she felt like she had cheated on Francis. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's stupid. We're not dating_… But the feeling never went away as she fell back asleep.

****.****

Zoey woke up to the faint whisperings of men. She heard Bill grunting as he stood up, and she felt Ellis sit up.

"It's about 4am. You're guy's turn." Zoey looked up to see Francis with just his jeans, and Nick was taking off his coat a few feet away.

"Alright... I just trying to get up without wakin` Zoe." Ellis mumbled when Nick told him to hurry up.

"It's okay. I'm already up." She felt a hand softly stroke the top of her head. His fingers gently pushed hair away from her face.

"Close your eyes; you need the most sleep out of all of us." Francis was on his knees in Ellis' spot and he bent over Zoey.

"I'm gonna check and see if the bruising got worse. You might have actually broken something."

"I don't believe I broke any. It doesn't hurt very much at all."

"Hmph. Well, that's for me to decide." Francis lifted up her shirt, and she gasped when his cold hands touched her heated skin.

"Oh. Sorry." He blew into his cupped hands to warm them before placing them back on her. He asked her questions about what hurt, and how much. She answered them, and he seemed content.

"Looks like it isn't as bad as I first thought." He covered back up, and stretched out next to her.

"Goodnight, Francis...Goodnight Nick." She almost forgot about him, but when she turned to give Francis a good night hug, she noticed his tall figure over both of them. He wore a white tank, and his white suit pants.

"Yea, goodnight to both of you." He quickly went to lie down next to Francis, turning to face the wall. She felt good knowing that Francis was right between them.

_'I can't imagin Nick cares enough about me to try anything anyways._' Facing towards the middle, she closed her eyes, complicated feelings swirling through her.

Zoey woke several hours later. The gas station was lit up with sunlight. She figured they wanted to leave a little later than early morning. She was grateful; she didn't feel like she slept much at all.

She focused her eyes in front of her. Expecting to be in the bed alone, she saw that Francis was still asleep.

"Hey... Francis? Wake up. It's like seven o`clock." He mumbled and reached out to grab her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Francis, I know you're awake." She smiled. They haven't played around in a long time.

He mumbled again, and began to pull her over him, slamming her back down into the soft bed on the other side. She shrieked in childish excitement. He tossed her around like a rag doll. While she was giggling loud enough to know that he was awake, he rolled onto his shoulder and then flopped onto her chest. His weight took the breath out of her, but she kept laughing. A loud fake snore rang out again.

"Francis! You fat cow, get off me!" She kept her tone laughing, knowing this was just a game. It felt good to pretend they all aren't going to die in the next few days.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, I'm just sleeping, woman." Francis whispered into her ear.

She glared at him. Taking a big pinch of his butt, he yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were dead asleep." She said in a mocking tone.

"You little brat!" Francis growled while playfully tossing her around. She laughed again, daring him to actually do something about it.

"Hey! Guys! Are we gonna get going or what?" Nick said over them. Francis had Zoey pinned on her stomach. He was sitting on her back, one hand covering the back of her head, shoving her face into the mattress.

"What's that Zoey? I can't hear you." He kept laughing while she kicked him in the back with her legs.

Francis grew somber quickly when a hunter scream rang out early morning.

"Do they sleep? Like ever?" Nick said grumpily. Everyone ignored Nick's question and the only person who acknowledged the hunter was Bill. He walked over to the window with a sniper rifle. Pointing it out, he waited for another scream, something to give its location away. A loud thunderous shot rang out.

"Wow! You found that thing? Impressive for an old guy. I-"

"Shut up, you moron! I didn't shoot anything." Nobody said anything as they looked at each other. The only one with a gun was Bill…

****.****

**Ah another Cliffhanger! Sorry, I always get a writer's block. Thank you for all the reviews that have been sent in. They help so much in my decision to how the story should end. I'm still torn between Ellis and Francis... so I guess whoever is voted the most. Thank you again, and please review!**


	8. Strong Words

**Wow... So its been a ridiculously long time since I last posted. And I'm truly sorry about that. I got caught up in another Fanfic I'm writing, and I forgot about my L4D story. Oooppps. This is just an opening to get the story going again. So enjoy what little I have to offer. Thank you to all who sent reviews. I read each one, and it really helps me with the story. I've decided on who Zoey will pick, my as well stay with the original plan...hmm. I like him best anyways, and so does everyone else apparently. If you must know I will post it on the next chapter. Otherwise, its still a surprise. :D**

* * *

"Wow! You found that thing? Impressive for an old guy. I-"

"Shut up, you moron! I didn't shoot anything." Bill snapped back at the mechanic.

Ellis leaped up, and took off out the door.

"Wait! Come back! We'll come with you!" Zoey ran out the door behind him, but proved to be too difficult to keep up with. Ellis ran to the middle of the small parking lot.

"Roooo! Coooooach!" He kept yelling. Zoey stared at him in confusion.

_'Who the hell is Ro? And Coach? Was that his pet dog or something?' _Zoey began to yell too. Whoever they were, they were important to Ellis.

He already attracted a horde, why the hell not keep yelling for them. Francis scooped up Zoey like a child, gunshots ringing out over her head. Nick grabbed Ellis by the arm, Bill covering both of them while he stayed in the gas station. Out of the corner of Zoey's eye, she saw Ellis swing at Nick. He was still yelling the two names before Nick finally said something to make him run back towards the gas station. Zoey freed herself from Francis fast enough to get a few free shots in before being the last to run into the store. Bill slammed the door shut, boarding it up while zombie hands busted through the old wooden boards on the door.

Jumping onto the counter, she pointed out the window . One good shot from her shotgun blew half the heads off, the other being thrown to the floor on impact.

"Got `em!" She began to climb off the counter when she heard a loud _**thump**_. Looking up, she saw Bill had his handgun to the back of Nick's skull and Francis had Ellis pinned to the wall by his neck. He had him a whole foot off the ground.

"Oh GOD, Francis! Overkill!" Zoey jumped off the counter and ran up grabbing Francis' arm.

"He almost got us killed, Zoe! I should smash his head in for putting yo- US in danger like that!" His face was red, and a large vein was popping out of his neck.

"Babe, please don't hurt him. He only heard his friends gunshot..." She spoke softly enough for him to hear. She glanced at Ellis. He looked quite calm, but sad. He must miss his friends. That dog must be a sweetheart. Zoey returned her glance to Francis. He had been staring at her.

This felt more and more about her. She felt sickly.

"Come on Francis, we're fine now... You can't tell me you wouldn't of done the same thing if we were all separated." Francis looked at her hard. Dropping the mechanic, he leaned in while Ellis was still coughing, slumped on the ground.

"Fuck up again, I'll kill you." He stormed off, Bill right behind him. Zoey completely ignored Frances and dropped down next to Ellis.

"Jesus.. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Nick pushed her back.

"Go see Captain Asshole. Leave us alone like we should of been it the beginning.

"Don't touch her, Nick." Ellis grumbled. Sitting up, Zoey grabbed his arm helping him to his feet. Nick threw his hands up in defeat. Watching Nick stomp off in the opposite direction of Francis, she sighed.

"They heard you, they must have..." She said softly.

Ellis only glanced out the window.

"Yeah... maybe."

* * *

The moon was bright, lighting up the whole lot. Not one single Zombie in the whole area. It was eerie how quiet it was and nobody was speaking to each other inside the cramped store. Zoey could feel Francis' stare burning the back of her head. He was worried about something, and Bill wasn't helping. She kept hearing him say false things. Saying shit just to get him angry again.

"I know a man when he's lying. I don't trust that Nick guy. He thinks he's better than us. We need to kick them out."

Zoey smashed her teeth together. She was sick of this. If they must spend another night in this shit hole, they will stop their bitching.

She stood from her perch, and walked towards Francis and Bill ready to get in their faces. When her gaze finally fell on Francis she felt her heart constrict. He looked so beaten. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was long enough to look disheveled. His nasty cut from a few days ago wasn't healing as nicely as she was hoping. He was gonna have a nasty scar left.

Kneeling down, she put her hand on either side of his face.

"We can do this, I know we can. Everything will be fine." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. It was hard to straighten up after that, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Bill. Or him for that matter.

His gaze was to the floor, and almost a whole minute went by before he looked her in the eye.

"I love you, Zoe."

* * *

**I re-read my story and found so many plot holes. It shames me. :P**


	9. Scream all you want

So I wrote this all in one sitting. I think this will clear up a few things. Enjoy. :D

* * *

She stood there like a statue. _**Really? Right now? In front of Bill and everything? **_

"I..I don't think now is the best time, Francis." She could tell that hurt him, but he didn't show it for long.

"Right , well whatever. I just thought I should say it. It doesn't even matter." He shuffled away from her, towards the rear of the store, where there was still some food left in the coolers.

Zoey sat there still crouched in front of Bill.

"Wow. Would have been that hard to say it back? Like I care anyways. You kids are too mushy gushy." Bill took another long drag of his cigar. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"You sound like you do care." She egged him.

He only shrugged his shoulders. _**Well that's all I'm getting out of him.**_

"So why do you dislike them so much Bill?" She needed to change the subject. She was feeling uncomfortable.

"_Because_" He dragged the word out "Nick is a liar. He doesn't trust us, and he won't be saving our asses. So he is a burden to the group. Secondly, Ellis is too focused on you to be of any help. And he pisses of Francis so often, I'm waiting for him to snap. And _when_ he does, who do you think will protect him? Nick. There's your gunfight. Right there. For sure." Bill smashed his cigar into the floor. Putting what was left of it out.

"Right…I'm sorry…" Zoey felt that sick feeling again. The same one she had when Francis was watching her yesterday. This was bad.

"Zoe. Don't be sorry. Just fucking fix it." Bill looked at her sympathetically. But his words were harsh. He knew more than he was letting on. He knew how much Ellis probably liked her. And how much Francis obviously liked her. This was no childhood jealousy. This was much more aggressive.

Desperately wanting to end the conversation, she stood up. "I'll talk to you later Bill."

She had a lot to think about. She liked Ellis. He was sweet and kind. And had a cute awkwardness about him that not many guys she knew had. The kiss they had was amazingly strong for being basically strangers… But when she thought about Francis she had a strong feeling in her gut. A very strong connection. A connection that she doesn't think she could ever break. He completed her in every way… He knew how to make her laugh, he could protect her easily. And he was a solid, never fearing type of man. She was attracted to that. But… she was undeniably attracted to Ellis as well. _**Quite the problem, indeed…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Screaming echoed in the small gas station. He grabbed his Ax and sprang up, staring into the thick blackness. He had fell asleep in jeans, and the cool air stung his bare chest making him clench his teeth. Within seconds his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Francis! Whut the hell is that?" Ellis whispered loudly as he ran up to him.

"Fuck if I know. You were standing watch." His hand felt twitchy with the tight grip he had on his Ax. He had already known Zoey was okay. She was now in a sitting position curled up near his feet, her eyes wide. They had taken the first shift earlier that night, and had fallen asleep to let Bill and Ellis take over. So his relief of her not being the screamer was what had him at such a calm state.

"Let's go find out." He gave a pointed stare at Ellis. He was already crouched near Zoey, comforting her.

"Whatever. I'll go by myself then." He started walking off when he heard Ellis jogging to catch up to him. Seeing Bill by the door, Francis decided to see if he knew what was going on.

"Bill?"

"Yea. It's human. I think. The screaming has dwindled now. She, or he… must be dying by now."

Ellis shoved in front of Francis.

"We need to go `nd see if she's okay." He started walking out the door when Bill jumped in the way.

"No. We can't risk it. The horde is huge out there."

"What if it's my friends? I have to go!" His voice was rising with the urgency in his voice.

By this point Nick was up and dressed. He was grabbing his gun, gearing up.

"Fine. Go. We won't be following though." Francis was relieved to get them out. He wouldn't let them back in. No matter how much Zoey pleaded. Even after thinking this, Francis knew he was no match for Zoey when it came to guilt trips.

Francis didn't even finish his sentence before Ellis and Nick darted out the door. Bill began hammering it up behind them.

"Good riddance." They both sighed.

"That was a lost cause since the beginning." Francis shook his head slowly.

"It was a terrible mistake. I'm just glad nobody got hu-"

"Where did they go?" Zoey was behind Francis. Her eyebrows bent towards her nose. She was not happy, to say the least.

"They went to go save their friends. Or at least who they think is their friends." Francis replied simply.

Zoey could not believe her ears. _**What? They're just gonna let them go by themselves?**_

"I can't believe you!" She snatched her pistols and shotgun, strapping it onto herself. Francis looked worried.

"Zoe. This has nothing to do with us…" Francis tried to reason with her.

"Really? I thought this was a war between humans and Infected. Not between humans and humans." She ripped the wood plank off the door. He would have been impressed if the wood was obviously rotten. I totally waste of time to be put on the door in the first place.

"You can come if you want. I don't care." Zoey's words stung Francis.

"Fine. Do what you want to. I don't give a shit." He crossed his arms to give himself better resolve.

He stood and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Zoey ran as fast as her legs would take her. Within minutes she was running into wanderers. Zombies that would just stand and stare at each other. Waiting for a reason to attack. She was able to whisk by a few before they caught her scent. Zoey was no match against them when it came to melee, but she was fast on her feet, and years of soccer had made her good at turning on a dime. She maneuvered around them no problem, hearing gunshots not far up ahead. More screaming echoed in the air. She ran as fast as she could, even when her legs burned she did not slow down. Soon she saw what the screaming was about.

In the clearing, a good distance from the parking lot, was a woman on the ground. Most of her body hidden in the tall grass. She seemed to missing a section of her arm, blood splayed everywhere. Zoey could see her shirt was torn badly, and her eyes were red from screaming so hard. A large black man was standing over her, firing a grenade launcher. He was bald, and must have been in his 40's. There weren't any wanderers around, and a dead witch laid at the man's feet. She looked past them to see what he was firing at. She saw it.

A huge tank, hunkering over Nick, was trying to smash his head in. Lucky for Nick, he knew his tanks. He ran between its huge arms and was able to barely get out of the way when it punched where he was standing seconds ago. It let out a roar that shook the ground. It then launched itself at the man and the screaming woman. He fired, an explosion blasting the tank in the chest, launching it onto its side. But it was up as fast as it was put down. The arm of the tank was obviously injured. With its good arm, it dug into the ground, flinging a massive rock towards the new survivors. Zoey had to act now, try and get its attention so that man could shoot it again. She pulled out her last boomer bile, and flung it at the tank. It hit him in the side, getting the attention she wanted. But now that the beast was charging at her, she could see the dead eyes that sunk deep in its skull. This was not like the last tank they fought. It was all Zombie. She felt a sting of fear. She had to run. **Now.**

She was not fast enough, the tank grabbed her around her waist and threw her a great distance. She landed hard, rolling until she finally hit the curb of the parking lot. She felt dizzy and couldn't breathe, but she was alive. The tank had apparently thrown Ellis too, because she saw him flying, hitting a low branch of a tree, and then landing on the ground. Branch and all. Nick was nowhere to be seen at first, but then she spotted him carrying the woman who was hurt. The bald black man still shooting the Tank with a pistol. _**Fucking fabulous.**_

But the Tank was not interested in him anymore. He jerked his whole body around, until the tank was staring right at her. She could feel every step it took. It shook the ground so hard.

_**This is it, huh? Killed by a tank. I should of told Francis I loved him.**_ She closed her eyes. Preparing for the fist that was now poised above her. It would kill her instantly. _**At least I won't be in pain**_.

He was cursing himself for chasing after her. _**Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damn her and her mushy heart**_.

Francis' was trying to maneuver around the few wanderers, but it was proving to be too difficult. He started swinging his ax around, getting as many as he could. Bill was shooting any that he had missed.

He could smell boomer bile in the air. _**Zoey... shit. She had the last one.**_

Francis finally got close enough to see the Ellis fly through the air. He smashed into a tree, tearing out a small branch as he fell.

The tank was now charging at something curled up in the dirt. Realization fell on him like a ton of bricks. It was Zoey.

He still wasn't close enough, and the Tank was now within feet of her. He gripped his ax, splinters digging into the flesh of his hand. Swinging a full circle, he used the momentum to fling his ax into the air. It helicopterd across the few feet between him and the tank, making contact with the broad chest of said beast.

Zoey heard the wet sound of metal to flesh. A thunderous thud followed soon after. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw no zombies, and the others were too far away to have killed the Tank. Nick was fast approaching, his gun out. Disappointment on his face for not being needed. Sitting up quickly, she looked near her feet to see a dead, and grossly bleeding tank at her feet. Francis was over it, yanking the ax out of its chest.

"I told you not to run off."

She let her eyes focus on him. Relief was so strong she thought she might cry.

"Oh Francis!" She jumped up, clinging to his wide chest. Her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She cried into his chest. Francis wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yea.. yea no problem." He coughed and shifted to the side. She gripped him harder.

"Wow, Francis you flung that Ax pretty damn far." Nick stood a little distance away, scratching his head.

"Why didn't you guys try to save her?" Francis growled.

"I was trying to save my own team member." His voice was no longer the amazed tone.

Another scream dragged them all back to the bleeding woman.

"We need to get her inside. Now!" The bald man was carrying her, Ellis limping behind him, gripping his ribs. He was wheezing in pain. Nick nodded his head and followed them back to the gas station. Francis sighed. Looking down and Zoey he watched her smile slowly spread across her face.

"We get to spend several more days at the station. Aren't you excited?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yea. definitely. I'm ecstatic." He kept his arm around her, still in shock that he was able to save her in time.

They began walking back as well. Shooting the last few infected that were getting more curious about them by the second.

"Let's meet our new friends, shall we?" Zoey never let go of his side. Another day in the life of walking dead.


	10. First Kiss

**Another chapter down. I'm beginning to get an idea on how the ending will be. Will update again soon.**

* * *

Sweat poured down Zoey's face. She felt nauseous, even after she'd puked twice. She could never be a doctor, or a nurse…or anybody that dealt with the sick ever again. Between her and Nick, they had amputated what was left of the new woman's arm. An extremely dangerous thing to do, but necessary. She wouldn't of survived if they didn't. The tissue was eating itself from the elbow down, so it had to go. The woman slept peacefully, but not after taking what was left of their morphine, and being carefully watched by Ellis. Nick was catching up with the bald man that had protected her.

"Yeah, well you guys did what you could. If you wouldn't of showed up when you did, you'd be finding pieces of us all over that clearing." This new guy was rubbing the top of his head. He wore what looked like a t-shirt a high school teacher would wear. Maybe a coach of a team, she couldn't tell. His skin was a smooth brown color, and he was the biggest person in the group. Besides Francis.

"We made it, which is damn surprising considering they just wanted to stay in the station." Zoey and Nick made eye contact. Now he knows she heard him. She has to say something. Wiping her forehead with the cloth, she headed over.

"I'm sorry Nick. I wanted to go… they were just afraid for the group. We didn't want to go out there if it was just a Hunter…or a-a lost cause…" She turned to the new man.

"I'm Zoey.. and that's Francis sleeping on the floor. Bill is the one smoking the cigarette by the doorway." She held her hand out.

"My friends call me Coach." He grabbed her hand in a friendly handshake. He had a huge grin on his face, and his hand was warm. She liked him.

"The hurt gal is Rochelle." He sobered up some.

"Well for whatever reason, if we didn't go, they'd be dead." Nick still seemed angry.

"We didn't stop you. They just warned you. That's all…" She tried to plead.

"Besides! That Francis guy took that tank down pretty fast. After I weakened it, of course."Coach's attempt to calm Nick down was pointless.

"I think you did most of the damage." Zoey forgot all about Nick. If he wanted to be stubborn. Fine.

They continued talking, Zoey kept trying to figure out more about her new guests.

* * *

Ellis sat hunched over Rochelle. He missed her so much, and now with her eyes all red, half her arm missing, and bruises all over her body, he felt an ache deep in the pit of his stomach. He was mentally kicking himself for getting lost. If that didn't happen she wouldn't be hurt.

"Ow…friggin-damn." He clenched his ribcage. The rest of the team seemed pretty convinced he didn't break anything, but it still hurt pretty damn badly. He smashed into that tree so hard. His mind wandered to his wish that they had a camera. That would be so sweet to show people after this whole mess was done.

Ellis leaned back over Rochelle. He brushed the hair out of her face, her breathing deep and even. At least she looks like she'll make it. He was worried what they'll do for pain now that all the morphine was gone. He was thankful they had antibiotics, and other pills she could take for any infection she might have. But it still wasn't no hospital. It might not be enough.

Ellis glanced at Zoey when he heard her and Coach laughing. She wasn't in too bad of shape considering how far she flew. When he saw her hit the curb, he couldn't stop himself, he ran up to the tank like an idiot, hoping to distract it from her. Well he did. He clenched his ribs again in memory. At least that kept it from flinging that rock at her. Even with his blurry vision, he could still see the look on Francis' face when he saw Zoey. Pain racked him again. This time it had nothing to do with his ribs.

"Ellis!" He jerked his head back to the Rochelle.

"O` my God. You awake already?" He placed his hand on her face. It was hot.

"Oh.. hi sweetheart. You came…" She closed her eyes, and stopped moving. Her breathing still deep.

"She fell back asleep." Nick was standing over him. "She'll be okay, Ellis. Stop fretting."

* * *

"Fact of the matter is, we're out of all our supplies. We need food, water, and clothing. Not to mention basic medical supplies. And I refuse to move until we've got more Molotov's." Bill sat next to Zoey on the floor. Nick crouched in front of them. Coach hovering over him.

"Yes. I agree. We used up the rest of our stuff in that last fight." Coach rubbed his chin.

"There _IS _a hospital not a mile away. We were there until we found out that place has more infected than anywhere else… but it had a shit ton of supplies. Food even." He suggested.

Zoey jumped up. "I volunteer to go. I'm fast, and I can go more undetected than anyone else."

"You're also the weakest. You might stand a chance in the bottom lobby, but beyond that your fucked." Francis walked over standing over Zoey. "I'll go with you. That will leave the rest of you to protect Rochelle, and recover." Nobody argued. _**Okay, then. That's the plan.**_

"But you're so slow!" Zoey complained.

" You can be the one to dart into rooms to grab what we need, I'll stay in the hallway. It will have to work, Zoey. We have no other choice." He stood his ground.

She shrugged in response. She missed traveling with him, they worked together like one person. Giddy for their new journey she began packing what little things they had left. The only supply they had more than enough of was bullets. Picking up her bag; she stuffed bullets, the last first aid, a machete, and the last pipe bomb.

Francis was getting his weapon belt out, shoving pills and his trusty ax in place. Setting the belt on the floor, he walked up to Zoey.

"Alright, if you're all ready, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Bright and early, okay?" He watched her stuff supplies in her bag.

"Yup, yup. Like 4am? You've gotta wake me up then." She finished up her bag.

"Yea, okay. I'm gonna stand watch tonight, then get a few hours sleep before we leave." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Zoey shot up in a cold sweat. More screaming? She was so sick of this constant fear. Zoey was pissed off that Rochelle had woke her up. Feeling more angry by the second, she swung her head in the direction of Rochelle's sleeping form. _**Sleeping?**_

"What? What's wrong?" Francis was hovering over her, his large frame shadowing her from the single light in the station. One arm behind her back, the other next to her hip. He was a whole head and a half taller than her.

"Um… what do you mean?" She was so confused.

"You were screaming. Are you okay?" His face was only inches from hers. He was bare chested, with his jeans messed up from flipping around when he slept.

"Yea… yea I'm fine. I thought it was the injured girl. I'm sorry for waking you." She glanced around to see who else she might of woken, only to see Ellis dead asleep and Nick smoking a cigarette by the door. His white pants and wife-beater shirt glowing in the darkness. Bill was also asleep, his snores loud against the sudden silence. She looked back at Francis.

He was still watching her, his eyes looking into hers. She felt heat to her face. _**Why am I blushing?**_ She cursed herself internally. She decided to say something because she wasn't sleepy anymore and he obviously wasn't going to fall back asleep.

"How's your cut? Is it healing okay…?" She tried to keep her tone down.

"Yea, its fine." He kept watching her.

"Okay Francis, I'll bite. What's' wrong?" She kept her eyes to her hands in her lap. She felt too hot with Francis still so close.

"You know what I'm waiting for. I said something, and you ran away from it. Is it because of Ellis? `Cuz I can take it. But I need to know."

She thought for a second. _**Oh yea…**_

"I love you, Francis. Much more than Ellis. You know this. I just didn't want to sa-" She was yanked from her sentence when Francis crushed his lips to hers. She was crushed to his chest, his arms snaked around, wrapping her completely against him.

She was still in shock, and froze against him. His lips softened, trying to coax her to kiss him back. Finally, her brain caught up, and she began kissing him back.

The kiss she shared with Ellis was nothing compared to this. Her whole body exploded. She grabbed the back of his skull, letting her hand fan in his dark hair. He broke the kiss, only to bury his face in her neck. She could feel his beard rasp against the soft skin there.

"_Ahem_. Lovebirds. I'm trying to relax. That little show is grossing me out." Nicks voice dragged her back into reality. She quickly dropped her hands to her sides, blushing profusely.

Francis only growled against her neck. Then he abruptly let go of her, the cold air hitting her neck and bare arms. She shivered.

"We may as well get up now. It's already past 6am, just look at the sky." Zoey was too caught up in the red flush that was across his chest. She kept staring, reading all the tattoos. A gang tattoo, more woman, and some skulls. Her eye was again drawn to the name on his hip. She was quickly becoming obsessed with it.

"Who is that?" She laid her hand on it. The muscles jumped under her hand.

"An old girlfriend. Fucking crazy that one. She tattooed my name across her chest, and said I should get hers too. Like a moron I agreed. She was the first to try and eat me when this all started." Zoey gasped.

"Your girlfriend turned?"

"_Ex_._ Ex_-girlfriend. We had just broken up and she was fucking screaming up and down the hall. A few minutes of that ended when she started choking. It sounded weird. Like someone poured water down her throat. She then picked up the coffee table and chucked it at me. It scared the fucking shit outta me." He smiled.

"Bashed that bitch's head in. I knew she turned when she ate my dog minutes after throwing the coffee table."

Zoey stared at him. "What a strange story…" He laughed.

"Naw, we broke up years ago. The look on your face was classic though." He laughed to himself again. She punched his arm. "Ok, it was mostly true. I don't have a dog." He still kept the smirk on his face.

"Get up! We've leaving now." She stomped off.

"Wait! Babe, come on! I was joking! Well, I wasn't at first, but now I am!" He stumbled after her, tripping. She tried not to laugh when she heard him hit the floor.

"Okay, okay. I'm not mad." She turned to help him, but burst out laughing when she saw his legs all twirled up in the blanket, laying on his back.

"Har har, Zoey." His eyes locked on hers, still smiling.

She helped him up, still stifling the giggle.

"Lets get ready then." She turned her back to him once again and headed to a enclosed area with shoulder height shelves to hide behind. She begun getting dressed, throwing on her jacket and jeans. Buckled her weapons belt into place, finally shoving her feet into her faded green converse.

Completely ready she scanned the room for Francis. His ax was slung over his shoulder.

"Let's head out."


End file.
